Coming to Terms
by Track45
Summary: A Hogwarts reunion leads to a surprise for the returning students. A short Dramione. EWE
1. Part 1

**I was originally shooting for just a quick oneshot but it got a little long. It's two parts now. Draco is a slightly OOC but not overly so. I hope you like it. Please review.**

Draco Malfoy gazed around the Great Hall during his 10 year reunion seeing many familiar faces but not seeing the one in particular face he was looking for. He was standing in the corner sipping on a butterbeer, pissed that he was there.

As he drained the last of his drink, he wandered back up to the bar, spotting a bushy head of hair chatting with a ginger woman. Neither paid him any attention as they two yapped on and on about nothing.

"Another butterbeer," he ordered from the bartender.

"Malfoy," a man with red hair to match his sister's grunted as he stepped up to the bar.

"Weasel."

"What are you doing here?"

"The same reason you are."

"Yeah, only no one wants you here."

"Fuck off wanker."

"Listen here ferret," the weasel spat.

"Ron, knock it off," the she-weasel stepped in. "Come on. The photographer wants pictures of you, Harry and Hermione."

Ron shot him a glare over Ginny's shoulder before nodding and following her out of the hall. Draco looked back towards the bushy haired woman from earlier but she was gone. He groaned. The stupid weasel was going to pay.

Draco went back to his corner to glower at his former classmates. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, sipping his drink.

"Drake, is that you mate?" a dark skinned man greeted.

"Zabini," Draco nodded back.

"Where have you been mate? No one's heard from you in years."

Draco just grunted in response as he caught sight of a sexy little number walk into the room. She was wearing a tight red dress with silver beading on the bodice. His eyes didn't leave her as she chatted with someone he didn't recognize.

"Oi, are you listening Drake?"

Draco grunted again, not quite sure what he was responding to since he wasn't really paying attention to one of his closest friends from school.

"Ah, cat got your tongue I see. Or should I say lioness?" Blaise joked. "Granger sure has grown up into quite a beauty now hasn't she?"

Draco shot a glare at his friend that Blaise didn't notice before he moved into the crowd towards the bar again. He ordered another beer then leaned against the bar as he waited.

"Excuse me, can I get another one of these?" a woman asked, holding a glass out for the bartender.

"Yeah, get her another wine. The oldest one you have, my tab."

He turned towards the woman and gave her the most charming smile he had.

"It's an open bar," she told him.

"Forever the know-it-all, aren't you?"

She scowled at him. "Forever the git, aren't you?"

A frown covered his face for a fraction of a second before his smile returned.

"So Granger, how's your night?"

"Just lovely, thank you."

"Well at least some of us are enjoying ourselves. You see, I really would rather not be here. I never planned on coming back."

"Then why are you here? No one forced you to come."

"Well, you see I pissed off a woman who is very important to me-

"I'm sure your mother will forgive you."

He scowled as the bartender set her drink on the counter. She reached for it but he yanked it out of her reach.

"Now that wasn't very nice Granger."

"Just give me the wine."

He smirked. "You have to say the magic word first."

"Give me the drink."

"Not until you hear me out on why I'm here."

"I think I'll need my drink to listen to you talk."

"As I was saying before, I upset a woman who is very important to me. She wanted to come to this stupid reunion." He heard her huff but carried on. "And you see; now I'm here to make it up to her but she's avoided me all night and I'm pretty sure I even saw her flirting with a Ravenclaw. So, since you're the know-it-all, how can I make it up to her Granger?" he asked.

"It's Malfoy now."

"Is it really?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes at him but smiled back.

"So Malfoy, how can I make it up to my wonderful wife?" Draco asked.

"Well, to start, you can give her her wine back."

He extended the glass to her and she took it. "Now what?"

"Well, my policy has always been kiss and make up."

"Damn. My policy's been shag in a broom closet and wake up."

"Well, you have to start somewhere so how 'bout starting off with a kiss."

"Oh fine," he grumbled before leaning forward.

He pressed his lips gently to hers as his hands went to her hips to pull her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling against his lips.

"What the bloody hell?" a familiar voice screeched.

The couple pulled apart then looked over to the man. Before they can register what was going on, Hermione was yanked from his arms, and shoved behind a lanky body. Malfoy was shoved back against the bar, hard.

"What the fuck?" Draco growled out as he looked for his wife.

Before he could find her a fist met his jaw. Draco roared.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"Don't worry Mione. I'm taking care of it," the red headed insisted, pushing her back.

"Ronald, leave him alone."

"Just step back Hermione," the weasel repeated, pushing her back to Scarhead and Weaslette.

"Oi! Weasley, if you want to keep your hand, you'll stop touching my wife," Draco snarled.

This made the ginger pause as he replayed what Draco had told him.

"Harry let go of me," Hermione pleaded, struggling to get to the blonde against the bar.

"That goes for you too Potter."

Harry's arms dropped to his side in shock.

As soon as she was free, Hermione ran towards her husband. She assessed his wounds, healing his bleeding nose first. She healed a cut under his eye then kissed where the cut had been.

"Are you okay?" they asked each other at the same time.

"Fine," they both replied, again together.

"Mione, what is he talking about?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what's he talking about?" Weasley joined in.

Hermione glanced at Draco who took her hand and nodded. Everyone in the room was silently watching the scene unfold, some expecting what was coming but others were in for quite the surprise.

"Draco and I are married."

"Bloody hell," Ron grumbled.

"Since when?" questioned Potter.

"Since eight years ago."

"Do you have kids?" the female Weasley asked, excited.

"Yes. Like you and Harry we have three. Scorpius is the oldest. He's seven. Then there's Lyra and Leo, the twins, who are four."

"Oh my goodness. Why didn't you tell me earlier? Do you have pictures?"

"Of course I have pictures," Hermione scoffed, pulling out her wallet.

The girls were so busy chatting away that they didn't notice Ron getting redder and redder in the face. Draco however was carefully watching, waiting for the snap. Sure enough the weasel didn't let him down.

"WHAT THE HELL! You married the ferret? You were supposed to marry _me_. You were supposed to love _me!_"

"Ronald, you're already married in case you forgot," Hermione told him.

"Yeah, but…well…uh!" Ron groaned before storming out.

"Sorry about him Hermione. He'll come around," Ginny assured Draco's wife.

Draco extended his arms and Hermione moved into them. He hugged her tightly and watched as people, sensing the drama had unfolded completely, began to move back to the dance floor or tables or friends.

"It'll be okay. You heard the Weaslette. He'll come around."

"I know but I hope it's quick. I just got them back and I don't want to lose them again."

"You won't love," he assured her.

She sniffled as he rubbed her back. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure."

With that he guided her out of the room and to the floo to return home. He led her to the master bedroom where he helped her into her pyjamas then tucked her into bed. He held her close as she drifted off to sleep, still rather upset.


	2. Part 2

The next morning, Draco rose rather early. As quietly as possible he dressed and left the bedroom.

"Daddy?" a tiny voice called.

He turned to see his bushy haired blonde daughter and smiled.

"Hi pumpkin."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to run an errand."

"What are you doing?" she asked again.

"I have to go talk to one of Mummy's friend."

"Why?"

"They got into a bit of an argument last night and I want him to apologize to her."

"Oh okay."

"But, Lyra, it's a secret. You can't tell your mum where I went."

"Okay Daddy."

"I'm going to go talk to him. Can you keep Mummy company until I return?"

"Yeah!"

Draco kissed his daughter's cheek before setting her down on the floor.

"Thank you darling. If Mum asks, tell her I was called into work."

"But that's a lie," Lyra frowned.

"Yes it is but it's for a good reason. It's a surprise that will make her very happy in the end so it's okay."

Lyra nodded.

"Now, Mummy's in bed. Why don't you go join her?"

"Yes Daddy."

Draco watched his daughter run down the hall towards his bedroom before turning and going to the floo. He threw some powder in then called out for Hogwarts.

When he arrived at the school, Draco headed towards the Great Hall again. Breakfast was being served now and many of the former students had stayed the night. Draco hoped that one specific Gryffindor had stayed last night and was not disappointed when he spotted a glaring red head sitting right at the center of the table.

Taking a deep breath, Draco moved towards the other man. He felt others watching him as he moved closer. Everyone was waiting for more drama but Draco was going to let them all down. He wasn't there to fight anymore. He wanted to set things straight. So, he sat down across from Weasley.

Ron ignored him, instead choosing to shove as much food as possible in his mouth at one time. Draco watched the disgusting display until he was finally unable to stand it anymore.

"Weasley."

The other man continued to eat and still didn't make eye contact with Draco.

"Listen Weasley, I don't like you anymore than you like me but that doesn't matter. Hermione is upset that you're not talking to her and I'm here to fix it."

"'uffin' to fix," the ginger said, food spewing everywhere.

"I think she would disagree so listen. You have no right to be upset with her. She's concerned she'll lose you as a friend when she just got you back into her life. And while that wouldn't cause me to lose any sleep at night, she's not too thrilled with the idea so you're going to go and talk to her today and let her know you two will still be friends. But you won't mention this meeting to her. You want to know why? Because as upset as you are that she's with me, she's still your oldest and closest friend. Well that and if you don't talk to her or you tell her I'm the reason you're apologizing, I will be buying your precious burrow and burning it down to the ground."

"Still a slimy snake, aren't you?"

"I stick with what works."

"Why do you care if I make up with Hermione?"

"Because she's my wife and I care about her… and if she's not happy then no one's happy."

Ron nodded, remembering how Hermione used to be when upset.

"She's pretty upset with you for hitting me so be careful. She can be rather creative with her hexes when she's upset."

Weasley gulped but nodded.

"So you'll fix things with her?" Draco asked.

"Yeah but not because you asked me. I'm only apologizing cause I miss her."

"Yeah well whatever makes this better," Draco told him. "Well listen, Hermione should be awake now. I have to go to the office to do some paperwork. I will be going home around noon, at which point I don't want to see you for the rest of the week, understand."

Ron grunted.

"So how did you and Hermione end up together anyway?"

"She went to Australia to find her parents after the war. I had gone to hide away from everyone here. It wasn't love at first sight or anything like that but we had some sort of chemistry together that didn't take long to escalate," Draco said, waggling his eyebrows at the redhead.

Ron pulled a face.

"Anyway, I'm expected at the office."

Without another word Draco stood and left the Great Hall.

Draco returned from work at noon on the dot. He was greeted by his mini-me clinging to his waist.

"Dad, guess what? I did a flip on my broom today!"

"Wow Scorp. Very cool. Maybe later you can show me?"

"Yeah! I'll go get my broom."

"I'll watch later, okay? I need to talk to your mum."

"She's in the garden with Lyra and Leo and Nanna."

"When did Nanna get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Right. Well, why don't you go practice some more. I'll find you soon enough buddy."

"Okay Dad."

Draco patted Scorpius's head as he stepped around the boy.

He headed towards the garden around the side of the house. He stepped outside to see his wife and mother sitting in the garden sipping tea while the twins raced on their bikes. Yes, his children rode bikes.

"Hello mother," he greeted, kissing Narcissa's cheek. "Dear," he said, pressing a light kiss to Hermione's lips. He sat between the two.

"Nanna, Nanna, we need someone to countdown," Leo called.

"Oh, right. I'm coming," Narcissa said, pushing to her feet.

Draco watched his mum walk away from them. He felt Hermione's small hand grab his and pull it over. She kissed his palm.

"Thank you so much Draco."

"For what?" he asked.

"Ron stopped by to talk to me earlier."

"Oh?"

"You have a terrible poker face," she told him.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"Yes, well I love you Draco."

"I love you too Hermione Malfoy," he told her, leaning in to kiss her again.

**AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought or if there's anything you think I should change to make it better. I'm always open to ideas.**


End file.
